Legend of Zelda: OOT Novelization
by IrishPanther
Summary: Just something I thought of doing for a big project, a novelization of my doing for one of my favorite games! *CURRENTLY ON HOLD*
1. Prologue: The Boy Without a Fairy

**Hello everyone, this is IrishPanther! I thought I would give you guys kind of a novelization (though there seems to be plenty of these around here...) of one of my favorite games: the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. This novelization will focus only on the main parts from the video game, so kind of imagine a speed run with a heck of a lot of dialogue. I hope you guys enjoy this new project that I want to work on. This first chapter was something I came up with in a short amount of time, but I had to start somewhere now, right? Anway, read, review, and enjoy.  
**

* * *

_The image was as clear as the lad could dream it. The bellowing sounds of thunder with the crisp whip of lighting flashing across the night. A drawbridge of some sort coming down with a gal coming by fast on a white steed. What came next always started the dreamer; a black horse with a wicked man fastened on it, hot on their heels. He then turns and charges up a bolt of energy, which shoots from his hand and makes its way towards the boy…  
_

* * *

Link bolted out of his bed from his deep slumber, panting heavily while wiping away beads of sweat from his forehead.

'_What does this dream mean; it's been in my head for the longest time…'_ Link couldn't help but to ponder at the reoccurring dream.

It always started the same and it always ended the same. For the longest time, Link has tried to figure out what that dream symbolized, yet nothing ever came to him. It always bothered him when he started dreaming this dream; lately however, Link didn't seem to mind. He has always felt like the outcast of the entire forest without a fairy to guide him, so this strange reoccurring dream didn't bother him. After all, if word got out about the dream, Link would feel more isolated from the forest than he already was.

Looking out his window to see that it was still late at night in the forest of Kokiri, Link sighed as he made his way back to a hopeful, peaceful slumber. _'Maybe tomorrow I could find out, but what do I know?' _Link thought as he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

"Navi, Navi, please come hither…"

What could be known as strange to the outsiders who know nothing about Kokiri Forest, it was normal for the Kokiri's to hear a tree talk. This tree has been known by the Kokiri as the protector of the forest; however, with what has been occurring inside lately, the Great Deku Tree fears for his life, for the sheer fact that he might not survive.

As on cue, a small little fairy came to the aid of the Deku Tree. As some of the other fairies knew, Navi was one of the only fairies to have been kept by the Deku Tree until a time has arrived for her to meet her partner.

"Navi, I fear that the worst is upon me. Many moons have passed since I have slept. The time has come for the boy without a fairy to begin his Goddess ordained quest."

"Deku Tree…are you positive about this? I mean, you do know about the prophecy and all?" Navi nervously piped up.

"It is time for him to free the land of Hyrule, doth thou sense it? His time is now…fly to him Navi, for the world depends upon thee." The Deku Tree echoed.

Knowing what the Deku Tree was citing, Navi made her way around the forest to find the boy.

* * *

'_Ooh, dear, I hope I remember where he is at; it would be a shame if I caused the Deku Tree any more harm…'_ Navi silently pondered. Hovering close to the exit of the forest, she glanced over at a house through a fence. Navi had a sense that the boy was occupied in there.

Without any hesitation, Navi flew straight into the house…or at least she would have if she didn't end up running into the wooden fence first. Shaking off the pain, Navi quickly flew right into the house to find a young boy sleeping peacefully.

'_This must be him…'_ Navi thought to herself, remember the description that the Deku Tree gave to her for the young lad's appearance.

"Hello, Link!" Navi said aloud, hoping to wake him up. "The Great Deku Tree demands your appearance at once, so let's get moving!" Though Navi was pretty loud when making this statement, the blond haired boy just snuggled himself even closer, not wanting to move.

'_Oh, for Din's sake…'_ Navi was growing impatient; knowing that every second passed could spell disaster for the Deku Tree. "Hey! C'mon now; is the fate of Hyrule really going to depend on such a _**lazy **_boy?"

Link couldn't help but to hear some buzzing going around near him. Curious to see what the source was, he slowly opened his eyelids to see a white fairy flying around him, yelling to wake up. Link slowly rubbed the sleep from his eyes and with a quick yawn, sat upright on his bed.

"Finally you're awake, took you long enough…" Navi impatiently stated. Link couldn't help but to look quizzically yet excitedly at the new little creature.

"Sorry for not properly introducing myself: I am Navi and I have been instructed to be your fairy."

Link couldn't believe what he was hearing. _'My very own fairy…well it's about time.'_

"As I was saying before, the Great Deku Tree has summoned you, so let's get going."

With a nod, Link got up from his sitting position on his bed and ran outside to greet the new day that dawned on him with his brand new fairy.

* * *

**OK, so this was kind of a prologue chapter before the story actually starts. Hope you guys stick with this and I hope to give you guys something you will like. Just leave a simple review or a PM if you want to give feedback to this short chapter and what I should mainly focus on for this story. Until next time, this is IrishPanther signing off!**


	2. Tracking Towards the Great Deku Tree

**Hello again, Irish here bringing you Chapter 2 of my novelization. In this chapter, we journey on as Link tries to get to the Great Deku Tree, but with a few obstacles, will he do it? As always, read, review, and enjoy!  
**

* * *

The clean morning air felt refreshing as Link walked out onto his little patio. Getting a glance at Kokiri Forest just as the sun was peaking its way through made the sight the more magnificent. As Link tried to take in this magical moment, he spotted his close friend, Saria, heading over.

"Hey, Link! Come on down!" Saria couldn't help but to yell up to her friend.

Link smiled as he obeyed his friend's command. Climbing down the ladder, Link walked over to Saria with Navi in close tow.

"Hey, you got a fairy, that's so cool." Saria said as she spotted Navi close to Link.

"…Thanks." Link spoke, feeling a little shy that he had a fairy now to show off.

"Link, we need to hurry over to the Great Deku Tree now!" Navi impatiently stated.

"Wait, _**you**_ were summoned by the Great Deku Tree? Oh, isn't that just marvelous?" Saria stated, feeling ecstatic about her friend.

Link tried to find the right words to say but was interrupted by Saria. "Don't worry; I'll stay right here while you go head over there. Good luck!"

With a simple smile, Link departed towards the Great Deku Tree. He thought it would all be easy for him until he spotted his nemesis, Mido, standing in his way.

"Just where do you think _**you're**_ going, mister?" Mido rudely asked.

"I'm…I'm on my way to see the Great Deku Tree." Link shyly responded.

"Hah, don't make me laugh. Is this just a little trick you thought up of just to impress Saria; I mean, you even went as far as to _**borrow**_ a fairy."

Navi was surely ticked off by the comment Mido just made. Instead of telling Mido off, she decided to stay calm while Link was being told off.

"Besides," Mido continued, "before you can even set foot towards the Great Deku Tree, you need to be properly equipped with both a sword and a shield, and would you look at that, you don't have either one. So get lost before I really start to get mad!"

Decided to leave before things got worse, Link departed away from Mido.

"Wow Link, that guy sure was something, wasn't he," Navi piped up.

"Yeah…" Link told his fairy.

"Well, you heard him, you need a sword and shield…and I think I know where we could get a sword…" With that, Navi flew off, away from Link. Getting the point that Navi was making, Link followed after her until he reached her flying near a hole.

'_Are you serious…you want me to crawl,'_ Link pondered. Deciding to follow what his fairy demanded, Link crawled through the hole and was startled at what he saw coming towards him.

"Oh don't worry," Navi reassured Link, "that boulder is just heading around in circles." Just as Navi stated, the boulder that was heading towards Link made a right turn into a type of alley way.

Link eagerly followed the boulder to see where it lead them, and was shocked to see a treasure chest rounding one of the corners on top of a tree trunk. Wanting to know what was inside, Link opened the chest and jumped into it a bit since he was too short to reach the content. What he pulled out was something he needed.

"Link, that's the Kokiri Sword, the famous treasure hidden by the Kokiri. I guess you could borrow it for the time being." Navi stated.

Agreeing to what Navi said, Link made his way out of the little area and decided to venture to the shop that was located near the middle of the forest. Once inside, he saw the second item he would need in order to speak to the Great Deku Tree: a Deku Shield.

Upon seeing the price tag of forty rupees near it, Link felt disheartened, since he did not have any money on him. Though on second thought, he knew _**someone**_ that did…

* * *

"Umm, Link, was that necessary to do?" Navi couldn't help but to ask Link after he waltzed into Mido's house and opened his treasure chests to find only eleven rupees in his domain. _'Well, it's a start,'_ Link thought to himself.

Deciding to walk around the forest for a bit, Link was surely puzzled to find and collect ten rupees just sitting on the grass; and while walking through the bush, he found six more.

"Ok, so that gives us a total of twenty-seven rupees; we only need thirteen more." Navi pointed the fact out to Link.

Though it took some bit of time, he found thirteen rupees and had enough to purchase the Deku Shield. With both this and the sword in handy, Link proudly marched his way towards Mido.

"Well, well, well, look who is back to…" Mido stopped mid-sentence and gawked as he saw Link equipped with a proper sword and shield.

"Unbelievable, how did you find that sword, and just how were you able to purchase that shield…ugh, never mind, I'll never know how you were chosen as favorites to both Saria and the Great Deku Tree." Still grumbling over what just occurred, Mido made his way to the side, opening the passageway for Link to enter.

Link rounded the corner only to be startled when a Deku Baba popped out of the ground and started to flail. Deciding to put his sword to practice, Link swung at the Baba and easily defeated him, finding a Deku Stick to have replaced the simple creature.

"Great Deku Tree, I'm back…" Navi stated as both her and Link stood in presence of the tree.

"Ah, Navi, well done, and welcome Link," the Great Deku Tree started off, "Listen carefully to what I am about to tell thee. Thy slumbers have been restless these past moons and have been caused by nightmares due to the strengths of the evil servants."

Link tried his best to put into thought what the Great Deku Tree was exactly saying…though he really couldn't.

"Link," the Great Deku Tree continued on, "I have been cursed and you are the only one to break it. The time has come to test thy courage. Dost thou have enough courage to undertake this task?"

Link was clueless on how to respond to the Great Deku Tree's command. _'Am I ready? What if I mess up? What if something terrible happens to me? What if the Great Deku Tree ends up dying? …What if I die?' _All of these thoughts started to fill Link's head. However, knowing what his brain was trying to commute to him, his heart began to beat to a different tune.

Link slowly meditated as he tried to listen to what his heart was saying. With the answer turning out to being able to find the courage that he has to undertake the task, Link simply nodded towards the Great Deku Tree.

"Then enter, brave Link. Navi, assist link when he needs it, and Link, listen to Navi's words of wisdom when she speaks." The Great Deku Tree spoke as he opened up a portal leading inside of him. Knowing what to do next, Link and Navi both started to walk towards the entrance to the Great Deku Tree, knowing not to return outside until the curse was lifted.

* * *

**Well that was Chapter 2 everybody. I thank you for taking the time for reading this and I hope to have Chapter 3 out in a few days, where we journey inside The Great Deku Tree. Until next time, this is IrishPanther signing off!**


	3. Inside the Great Deku Tree

**Hello once again, Irish here to bring you Chapter 3 of my novelization. Before I let you read, I want you to know a little secret:**

**This chapter, and every other chapter that has to do with a dungeon/temple, I will only be giving Link the necessary items that he would need (i.e. the Fairy Slingshot and ONLY the Slingshot). This will kind of be like how I play the game now, skipping all maps, all compasses, and all Gold Skutullas (well, I might go back to the God Skultullas later on...)**

**Also, I'm kind of bummed to see that people read but don't leave any reviews. I need to know how this story is turning out; I want to be able to write something good but I can't without the support from you guys...**

**Anyway, you know the drill: read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Stepping inside the Great Deku Tree for the first time, Link felt an aura of evil. Webs of massive size covered the top of the tree while in the dead middle of the floor, a single web dangled from the sides of the hole. Wandering over to the hole, Link peeked down to see a lower level. Wanting to get down there, Link simply thought up a quick plan and jumped onto the web; the web, strong as ever, didn't even budge.

"Link, I think we need to venture up more, maybe to a higher place." Navi reassured the young lad.

"You're right." Link replied back and walked to what seemed like a climbable surface from afar.

"Link, you see these vines," Navi flew up to Link and asked him, "These vines look like they can be climbed. Give it a try."

With a push from his fairy, Link grasped the vines that jutted from the wall and slowly propelled himself up the wall. Upon reaching the nearest surface, Link gasped for air, not knowing what type of pain he would be feeling after his short climb.

"Let's keep moving; we don't have much time." Navi scolded Link for catching his breath.

As Link walked across the wooded floor, he saw more vines that could have been climbable if only there weren't insects already on them.

"Um, Navi, what are those things?" Link asked.

"They are known as Skullwalltulas, Link; they like to hang around on vines until they can bite you off. It's best if we just ignore them for now."

Listening to Navi's advice, Link continued on, simply ignoring the big chest that was out in the middle for him to open. After clearing a gap, the duo was face to face with a wooden door.

"All you need to do is open the door Link." Navi told the lad.

"How do you do that…?" Link asked Navi.

Navi was evidently stumped, as she had no clue how to open a door. Deciding to stand in front of it, the duo was taken by surprise as the door opened on its own. Stepping inside the room, they were face to face with a single Deku Scrub.

"Use your shield to propel the Deku Nut that he hurls at you." Navi gave some knowledgeable advice to the new fighter.

Using what Navi had just said, Link brought out his shield and waited for the Scrub to pop up. Once it did, it shot a single Nut towards Link; by using his shield, it reflected off of it and hurled back to the Scrub, hitting him straight in the mouth. The Scrub tried to flee for its life, but it was no match for the two-legged human.

"Ow-Ow-Ow," the Deku Scrub cried out, "If you let me go, I'll teach you something cool."

Link sighed and nodded his head in a yes manner. "Good, so I've heard that if you fall from a really high cliff, you won't get hurt…well for the most part. Wah hah hah," the Scrub let out a good laugh before disappearing before the duo, allowing the far door, which was locked with solid iron bars, to open up.

Stumbling into the next room, Link ran and successfully jumped onto the rocky platform. As soon as he landed, though, the platform started to shake. Anxious to get off, Link ran and jumped towards the far ledge, making the jump in time before the platform fell downwards and crumbled on the ground.

"Open the chest, check what's inside." Navi ordered Link. As such, Link complied with the fairy and opened the chest, seeing what was inside.

"Look, you got the Fairy Slingshot." Navi cried out. As such, Link looked at the strange wooden stringed device in his hand, wondering where some ammo was. Looking into the chest once more, he pulled out an ammo bag with a close estimate of thirty Deku Seeds.

Link took a good minute to gaze at the slingshot that he possessed. _'Finally, I have one to call my own!'_ Link triumphantly thought as he vividly remembered all of the Kokiri children playing around with their own slingshots. Seeing their jubilant faces and laughing expressions only made Link feel more upset.

Shaking off his thoughts for now, Link scanned across the room and saw a ladder loosely hidden behind some webs. Deciding to test out his new weapon, Link pulled out a Seed and set it into the Slingshot. With careful precision, Link was able to knock the ladder off on the first try.

The duo was back into the main room of the tree and, with a new weapon tucked away, Link decided to make his way towards the vines. Deciding once again to ignore the chest, Link pulled out his Slingshot and, though it took a few tries, killed all of the Skullwalltulas that were on the vines.

"Nice going Link; are you sure this is your first time with a slingshot?" Navi pondered.

Link just smiled at Navi's comment; you never knew what you could use with a piece of string, some sticks, and a good nemesis…

Focusing on the task at hand, Link started his ascend up the vine wall. With the vine wall being much longer than what he previously climbed up, Link felt exhausted as his arms ache with fatigue. Not wanting to quit, Link found the strength within him to continue up and eventually making his way up to the top of the tree.

Upon his feet touching the ground, he saw a ledge. "Link, this ledge would be some good usage for us in order to break that web." Navi told Link.

Link, agreeing to this, walked over to the end of the ledge…only to be interrupted by another insect coming down on Link and knocking him backwards.

"Ooh, I should have warned you about the Skulltula that was hanging, huh," Navi piped up.

Link, fighting back to urge to strangle the fairy, looked at his new enemy which hanged from a single silk thread.

"His underbelly is his weakness, wait until that shows to attack," Navi pointed out. As such, the Skulltula turned around for a second, exposing his weakness. With his sword, Link jumped up and sliced at the creature, killing it in one swoop. Looking downwards and spotting his target, Link, having a running start, jumped off the ledge, hoping to break this web. With the right angle and the ledge being high enough caused the web to break upon impact, which in turn caused Link to fall into the water below.

"Well, we finally did it, now let's get moving, it shouldn't be that much more to go," Navi told Link as he got out of the water.

Link simply gave a nod. _'This doesn't seem that bad at all…' _he silently pondered.

* * *

She sensed something was going on. No, better rephrase that; she sensed that _**someone**_ was inside her lair. All the work that went into molding this fiasco that once knew to be the guardian of the forest was about to go to waste just because someone had enough courage to enter…

Deeming it a good enough time, the large arachnid opened her single, orange eye and, once dropped from her web, screeched out to the three Deku Scrubs to enter her domain.

Once all three were in, the arachnid, properly known as Queen Gohma, gave a death glare before properly addressing the matter at hand. "So," she started off in a rough voice, "you all know what needs to be done now, correct?"

The Scrub to the left of her politely bowed a bit before speaking. "Yes, your majesty, we are too…wait, what _**are**_ we supposed to be doing?"

The Queen let out a long, piercing sigh before speaking. "You three are to make sure that whoever is in my lair doesn't make it past you guys, the ones who are guarding my door."

The middle Scrub let out a sigh of relief, "Oh good; for a second there, I thought you wanted him killed or something."

"Nonsense, why should you all have the fun," Queen Gohma stated as she turned her attention to the Scrub on her right. "You know what to do now hmm; in case that buffoon get to the rest, if he gets to you, run…avoid him at all cost or you will suffer, got it."

The Scrub was shaking in nervousness over his majesty's order. "You…you got it Queenie…Queen, Queen Gohma." The Scrub tried to cover up his mistake, as he already knew that _**NOBODY**_ insulted the arachnid by calling her 'Queenie.'

"That's what I thought you said," the Queen snarled at the heir before making her return up to the massive webbing, "I will be here, I am counting on you guys." And with that, the Scrubs made their way out of the lair, hoping to do Gohma justice.

* * *

Climbing out of another hole, Link, who looked like he died and came back, trudged along on his journey to kill this curse once and for all.

"Link, don't you think you should rest for just a bit; you look as though you are about to collapse any minute now." Navi stated, showing a worried state about the condition that Link was in.

Link shook his head vigorously in a no position as he made his way to the block. Already doing this in another room, Link pushed the block off of the ledge and into the water. Studying the web that was on the ground, Link had an idea and, rushing over to the lit torch, got a Deku Stick from him near the floor. Lighting it up, Link made his way back to the web and, slashing at it with the fired up stick, caused the web to burn and for Link to fall downwards to an even lower level in the tree.

Link headed out of the water to see three Deku Scrubs lined up outside of another locked door.

"Link, remember what that one Deku Scrub said up there…" Navi tried to push Link to remember the silly riddle

'_2, 3, 1…23 is number 1…'_ Link smiled at the riddle that was given to him as he _**now**_ knew what that meant. Using his Deku Shield, he got the Scrubs in the middle and to the right. Turning his attention to the one on the left, the Scrub came out and shot a Nut towards Link, who used his shield to reflect it.

'_If he gets to you, run…'_ the lonesome Scrub remembered Gohma's words all the more clearly now as the Nut came in collision with his face. Knowing what to do, he tried to outrun the little lad, trying to hold on until one of the others regain conscious; sadly, his plan failed.

"Oh, ok you got me," the Scrub sadly stated, "for this reason and for the fact that I'm annoyed that _**someone **_gave you a little hint on how to defeat us, I will give you a clue on how to defeat our Queen. In order to defeat her, _**stun her when her eye is red**_. Oh Queenie…sorry about that," the Scrubs left as the last door was unlocked. Knowing what they needed to do, Link and Navi approached the door.

* * *

Once entered, Link saw his surroundings. There was just enough light in the room to make out the four pillars that erected from the ground and a massive web where the pillars were connected. Walking closer to the main attraction from the corridor, Link couldn't help but to notice _**something**_ was up there.

Standing now in the main room, Link was taken back when he saw a huge clay-brick door slamming right behind him. All of a sudden, the lights grew dim and it was already hard enough to see due to the fog that was on the ground.

"Link, do you hear that noise, where's it coming from," Navi asked.

Link heard the same noise too. The noise to him sounded like the leaves that fell from the Great Deku Tree when he started to lose them, and the Kokiri would spend hours stepping on them. Just that crunching noise alone started to make Link lose it. He looked up and vividly saw something orange, like a light…

Well it wasn't a light as Link imagined it. With the room returning to its normal lighting, Link clearly saw the source of the light…a huge eye on a creature. Upon the creature crashing to the floor, Link saw up close what it actually look like. Two huge leg-like appendages with claws on the end acted as legs. Two antenna-looking things sprouted from the creature's head. A tail was attached to the end of the creature's body, which was made visible as it screeched out and stood on the tail alone.

"Navi…what…is…that" Link finally sputtered out.

"This is Queen Gohma, apparently; I'm guess she's the curse that's been plaguing the Great Deku Tree." Navi responded.

'_Oh great, just what I needed to see; a massive scorpion-spider like creature about to kill me,'_ Link silently pondered.

Gohma started to move towards Link, and when she got close enough, she stood on her tail and was ready to pounce down. Lucky for Link, he saw this happening and ran backwards.

"Link, the eye was red; you could have stunned her!" Navi cried out.

It was true; before Gohma pounced on Link, her eye changed color from an orange to a dark red.

Link decided to prepare himself, so he whipped out a Deku Nut from his pouch, eagerly waiting for Gohma to attack. Gohma came up to Link again and, as she was readying herself to pounce showing off her eye, Link threw the Nut to the ground, blinding Gohma with its light.

"Link, you blinded here; finish her off!" Navi exclaimed.

Taking his sword, Link went over to the stunned creature and, jumping in the air, brought the sword smacked down on Gohma's eye. The creature let out a shriek of pain before regaining conscious and retrieving back to the roof.

"I think you need to do it again…" Navi stated.

As Link was waiting for the right moment to stun Gohma again, he readied his Slingshot and, looking up towards the ceiling, saw Gohma with her red eye again, looking as though she's concentrating on something.

Eyeing the weapon right, Link let go of the Slingshot and sent up a Seed towards Gohma's eye. Sadly, the accuracy was off as the Seed went north of the eye by just a few millimeters.

"Oh man, I thought I had her…Navi, what is she doing?" Link couldn't help but to ask as she saw Gohma moaning out as her tail was in full view. What seemed like the eggs that the duo spotted back a few rooms back were coming out of Gohma's tail.

"Link, you better kill those eggs before they hatch…" Navi nervously stated.

Wasting no time, Link ran over to the freshly made eggs and started slashing away. He was only successful in getting two before the other one hatched, revealing a Gohma Larva.

The small insect looking very identical to the big sized creature started to hobble towards Link. Link backed away from the creature, going as far as the arena will allow him. With his back against the wall and seeing the Larva about to pounce, Link moved out of the way and struck the Larva, causing it to retrieve back a few steps. Deciding to do the same notion again, Link was successful in killing off the small critter.

Gohma furiously dropped to the floor, looking ticked as ever as she gave Link a malicious look. Crawling over to him, Link once again prepared himself by getting a Nut ready…if he had a Nut in his pouch; alas, he didn't and had to resort to shooting the arachnid with a Seed from his Slingshot…if he had a Seed on him and again, he didn't have one on him.

"Navi…I'm out of items," Link nervously stated.

"Oh, what joy; go around and smash some plants up," Navi replied.

Link was confused by Navi's statement until he saw a plant near the wall. Slashing it up, he saw one Nut fall out of the little shrub. Grabbing it, he turned to see Gohma right in his view, her eye red with anger and she began to pounce.

Link repeated the same action before as he slammed the Nut to the ground and caused Gohma to be stunned. Bringing out his sword again, he jump attacked and landed the sword even deeper into her eye.

Gohma let out a hurtful cry that last for a few seconds before dropping to the floor and, right before Link's very own eyes, began to disintegrate.

"Navi, we did it…she's dead," Link exclaimed, proud of himself for what he just accomplished.

* * *

**Alright everyone, that was Chapter 3. Expect Chapter 4 once I'm done writing three one-shots and done making progress on my other story. Once again, leave a review so I can see how I'm doing. Till next time, Irish is signing off!**


	4. Off and Away to Hyrule Castle

**Hey everyone, Irish back to present to you Chapter 4 of my novelization. Sorry for the long wait but I was quite busy working on some one-shots and my revision in my other domain...maybe give those a look if you are interested ;) Anyway, read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Finally feeling the fatigue starting to set in after his hellish journey, Link had his hands on his knees while inhaling and exhaling very deep breaths. Link couldn't even begin to fathom what he had just accomplished in what seemed like a short amount of time. With a new weapon in hand and the curse of the Great Deku Tree gone, there was nothing else for Link to do but to wait for an exit out.

Looking up, he saw a strange blue circle revolving around. Deciding to see where this would lead to, he and Navi both entered the circle and, while feeling a sense of peace being in there, they felt themselves levitating up towards the ceiling. Once Link opened his eyes, he saw himself outside face-to-face with the Great Deku Tree.

"Well done, Link…" the Great Deku Tree bellowed out before continuing, "I knew thou had the courage to successfully carry out my demands; however, I have much more to tell ye, would you care to listen?" Once Link shook his head, the Deku Tree continued on with his story.

"Then listen to thy words…a wicked man from the desert came and casted this curse upon me, using his sorcerous powers in hopes to find the Sacred Realm that is connected to Hyrule; for what is contained in the Sacred Realm is the essence of the gods, known as the Triforce."

"Long before life and spirits existed, three golden goddesses descended down upon Hyrule, which at the time was under chaotic orders. The three goddesses are known as Din, the goddess of power who, with her mighty arms, helped in creation with the red earth…Nayru, the goddess of wisdom who gave the spirit of the law by pouring out her wisdom onto the world…and Farore, the goddess of courage who produced all life forms to follow the law with her rich soil. When their work was completed, the three goddesses departed for the heavens and, what remained at the point of their departure, were golden sacred triangles which have become the basis of our world's providence. The resting place for these triangles became what is known as the Sacred Realm."

"Thou must never allow the wicked man from the desert to obtain the sacred Triforce. Thou must never let him enter the Sacred Realm. That evil man sapped me of my powers when he implanted that dreadful curse upon me and, due to that, the end is nigh for me. Though your efforts into breaking the curse were good, I was doomed before you came. Yes, I will pass away soon, but please, do not grieve for me, as I was able to tell you this important tale…this is Hyrule's final hope."

Link was busy resting on his morals while trying to take in every detail that the Great Deku Tree has just spoken to him. _'A man cast a curse upon you and you want _**me**_ to help out in succeeding of driving this man away from what is known at the Triforce…' _Link thought over those words for a few minutes, before the Great Deku Tree continued on.

"Go now Link, head to Hyrule Castle; there you will meet the Princess of Destiny. Please take this stone with you, the stone that man wanted so much that he casted the curse upon me."

It was then that a bright emerald light shone down upon part of Kokiri Forest. Link has to shield his eyes due to the bright glare, but once it stopped, he looked at what was floating in front of him. It was a stone of some sort, shaped out in a way that the rough imprint upon the Deku Shield could match the stone's shape. Embedded in it was a bright emerald stone, shining as bright as the sunlight peeking over Kokiri Forest.

"Behold Link, the Kokiri Emerald! I entrust this spiritual stone of the forest to you," the Great Deku Tree commented as Link took the stone, grasping the precious jewel and placing it with his other belongings…

"The future depends upon thee, Link; thou art courageous. Navi, help Link out throughout his journey and to carry out my will; I…entreat…thee…Navi….goodbye…"

With his final words spoken, the Great Deku Tree slowly withered away. Leaves feel from the top of his bushel and his trunk, once gold in color, decayed to a darkened grayish muck.

"Let's get going to Hyrule Castle, Link!" Navi tried her best to reassure her partner of the journey ahead, but one look at Link's stone cold face brought her to a standstill.

"Good bye…Great Deku Tree," Navi slowly stated, as she overheard Link saying the same thing in a low whisper. With their respects given, they left the decayed tree.

* * *

Once Link rounded the corner, he was stopped yet again by Mido. "Hey, what happened to the Great Deku Tree," he rudely asked.

Link slowly stated out, "He…he's dead…"

"What, he _**died**_? How could you do that to him, this is entirely your fault!" Mido felt infuriated with the fellow Kokiri on the shameless deed that he did. Grumbling very hurtful insults, he left the hero, who was looking speechless.

Link decided that he was no longer needed in Kokiri Forest for now and, deciding to listen to the Great Deku Tree, left towards the nearest exit, not knowing what opportunities were out there.

Upon exiting the tree trunk like passageway, he encountered a bridge stretching between Kokiri Forest and the outside world. He thought that making a good run towards the other passage would do him good, so he began…until he heard a familiar voice stopping him in his tracks.

"Oh, you're leaving already…" Link turned to see Saria standing on the bridge. "I always knew that you world leave the forest someday, because you are different from me and the rest of us. But we will still be friends forever, right?" Saria couldn't help but to ask her best friend.

Link gave a reassured smile to the girl before answering, "Yes, we will be friends forever."

"Good… I want you to have this Ocarina; please take good care of it." Saria handed Link her Fairy Ocarina as a showing of a memento. It looked brand new to Link so it must have just been carved out. Many holes were shown to act out as different notes with a mouth piece carved at the top to blow through to make a note.

"When you play my Fairy Ocarina, I hope that you think of me and come back to visit me in the forest…" Not knowing how to reply to Saria's statement, Link slowly backed away from her before bolting out into the other exit, with Navi quick in tow.

* * *

Link was truly beyond amazed at what looked like a small alleyway similar to that of the one leading to the Great Deku Tree back in Kokiri Forest. Looking to see the rocky walls and the leaf-less trees hanging, Link was able to breathe in some fresh new air before departing around the corner, anxious to see what or who would greet him.

"Hoot, hoot, hoot, look up here, Link…" Link heard an odd sound and, deciding to look up, noticed a rather large owl about the same size as Link looking down upon him.

"It appears that the time has come for you to start your adventure! You will encounter many hardships along the way, but don't let that keep you discouraged. This is your fate and you must act upon it! Go straight ahead and you will run into Hyrule Castle, where there, you will meet a princess…"

"Um, excuse me and sorry for interrupting, but who are you?" Link couldn't help but to ask the speaking owl.

"Oh well sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Kaepora Gaebora, Kae for short." The owl stated, giving a kind of bow to the young lad. "You do understand what I am saying, correct?" Kae asked Link, to which Link responded with a firm nod.

"Oh good then; alas, here is something that should help you out," Kae threw Link a worn-out tattered map that was rolled up and been kept in his talons. Link unrolled the map to find that most of the map was hard to understand. He at least spotted three locations: Kokiri Forest, which he just left, Hyrule Castle, where they needed to go, and Hyrule Field, where they currently were.

"Don't worry about that, remember what I told you about hardships…they will come and you will conquer! I will be seeing you around, Link! Hoot, hoot, hoot," And with that final statement, Kae flapped his wings and went soaring through the sky.

"Gee, I wonder if _**he's**_ going to be annoying through this…" Navi pondered aloud as Link noticed a small problem. While looking at the map, he saw that Hyrule Castle was well over to the north and they were currently in the east, and with the sun looking like it is about to set, the duo wondered what could occur at night out in Hyrule Field…

* * *

**Alright, so there is Chapter 4. Expect to see Chapter 5 in a few days after work on my revision is done with! Thanks for all who have read and reviewed up to this point; it means a lot to me! Until next time, this is IrishPanther signing off!**


	5. Still On the Way To Hyrule Castle

**Hello everyonce once again, this is IP bringing you Chapter 5 of my novelization. Thank you for those who have read and/or reviewed this piece of work already, and sorry about the long wait. Once again, read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Link started to fear for the worst. What could possibly happen in the dark? Would he and Navi find their way to Hyrule Castle? A plethora of questions filled the young lad's mind as he noticed the sun slowly disappearing over the horizon.

"Navi, what do we do," the frightened boy asked.

"Umm, let's see, why don' we start _**walking**_!" Navi bellowed at him.

Link looked around to notice that the duo was still standing where they had their talk with the owl, Kae, just a few moments ago. Breathing a sigh, now knowing what to do, Link began to walk about and explore Hyrule Field a bit, with Navi – who seems a little irritated – in tow.

"Hey Navi," Link asked as he saw some strange vegetation-like creature partly in the ground, "what's that."

"That's a Peahat Link," Navi explained as Link moved forward to the strange pineapple plantation in the ground.

"Link I wouldn't get too close if…you know what, I'm going to shut up for a minute." Navi watched Link as the young boy started to tremble under his own feet.

Link was truly startled when he saw the plantation rise out from the ground, and now attached to it was six sharp blades that were spinning quite fast.

Link didn't know how he got his body to react from his frightened stage, but once he did he bolted past the Peahat, sprinting towards the castle. Navi pleasantly smiled. _'Well, at least we'll make progress now,'_ she thought gleefully.

Navi flew up to Link, seeing him catching his breath. "Did…you see…that thing," Link asked while still breathing in and out. Navi responded with a simple nod.

Link, once composed with his breathing, looked up at the sky to see it change from clear blue to a mixture of faint yellow and pink. He then turned his attention towards the sunset out in the distance, seeing the magnificence of what was appearing. Before he could blink, however, he heard the sound of a wolf cry, signaling that night was upon Hyrule. The sun settled in the west, the sky showed off its display of stars in the sky and, out of nowhere, two skeleton-like creatures came out from the ground and startled Link greatly.

"Navi," Link pleaded for his partner.

"Link, those are Stalchildren that are coming to attack you." Navi stated.

Link wasted no time in pulling out his sword and dismantling the two weaklings…that is, until another two came out from another place in the soil.

"Navi, how long will this be happening," Link questioned, sounding weary.

"Maybe all night," Navi replied.

And so Link spent all night killing dozens of Stalchildren's in packs of two. When two died, another two followed behind. Once in a while, a huge Stalchildren would burst out, towering over his other comrade. Link was wondering when the sun would rise, as he was growing restless of fighting.

It was a good thing that the nighttime sky showed off a bit of light, or otherwise the duo would have been long lost in the field. While killing off the enemies, they tried their best to make their way to the castle.

Eventually, after what seemed like days of fighting, Link heard a rooster crowing off in the distance, signaling daytime in Hyrule. Just as Navi stated, the Stalchildren that Link was trying to fend off would only come out as night, as they were making their way back into the ground, truly terrified of the sun's bright light.

"It's about time…" Link commented, looking over his body. Though he did a good job at harnessing his attacking skills, he took quite a beating from a few Stalchildren. His tunic was slightly torn up and his arms were scraped up, causing them to bleed just a bit.

Link and Navi continued on their quest. It only took a few hours more for them to see something up in the distance. They saw a drawbridge that was down across a river with huge white stoned walls across the way with unlit torches on each side. The duo decided that, while looking on the map then they were given, this place described where Hyrule Castle would be and, deciding not to wait any longer, crossed the drawbridge and ventured inside.

* * *

Upon entering, they noticed a guard on duty. "Welcome to Hyrule Castle town, a prosperous and peaceful little town," the guard politely instructed. Upon greeting the guard and telling him of their destination, the guard pointed Link to where the castle was located; straight ahead past the town's main fixture.

Link and Navi walked right into what seemed like a very friendly atmosphere. Market places were opened and people were pushing just to see what was being sold. They spotted a few couples dancing along to the up-beat music that was playing. They also saw a few children rummaging around in the walkway, one of them chasing an unhappy Cucco…

One thing did catch Link's eye however, and that was the small girl standing over the fountain in the middle of the town. She had on a dress of some kind that was dazzling white – or as white as Link has ever seen, living in a forest and such – and with slimming red hair draped down her back.

Link found the courage in him to go up to the girl and start a conversation with her, _'Maybe she knows the princess that I need to meet…'_ Link thought as she approached her.

"Hey," the girl already beat him to the introduction, "You aren't from around here, are you."

Link, at a loss for words, gave a shy nod. The girl simply giggled at Link's nervous state, "Oh I see…hey, I know who you are." Upon her exclaiming this, Link gave her an uneasy look since this was their first meeting. Navi decided to see what was going on and flew around Link.

"You're a fairy boy…from the forest," Link breathed a sigh of relief, now knowing that the girl spotted Navi beforehand. "Sorry for being rude, my name's Malon, what's yours?"

"Link, my name is Link," the girl finally addressed to Malon.

"Nice to meet you Link, so what brings you here to Hyrule Castle?" Malon questioned him, to which Link replied to her what he needed to do.

"I see; you're here to meet the princess, that's so cool. I'm simply waiting for my dad to get back from delivering milk…he owns Lon Lon Ranch across from the castle."

Deciding to part ways from Malon, Link turned around to see, in the far distance, a silhouette of what looked like the pointed top of a castle. _'I think I know where to go now…'_ Link pondered on this as he continued on with his quest.

* * *

**OK that's Chapter 5 and I will be updating Chapter 6 after my revision chapter is done! Please leave feedback to see how I'm doing so far...I would very much appreciate it! Till next time, this is IrishPanther signing off!**


	6. Finally Inside Hyrule Castle

**Hello everyone, Irish here to bring you Chapter 6! I thank you all for reading and/or reviewing my work. Please keep doing so as it fuels me to keep writing! As always, read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Upon stepping onto the dirt leading into where Hyrule Castle was located, Link was amazed at how the castle looked from afar. He decided to explore a bit before entering the castle, but someone else had different plans for him…

"Hoot, hoot, look up here Link," Link looked up to see Kae perched on a tree, with what looked like his head hanging upside down; how the owl accomplished this task…Link did not know.

"Up ahead is Hyrule Castle, where the princess is residing. Be careful not to get caught by the guards." Kae stated.

"Guards…there are guards around this castle?" Link asked peculiarly.

"Well duh, Link…the princess of destiny is here; what did you expect…did you think you could just waltz up all in her business?" Navi questioned the young lad.

"Ahem," Kae solely gained the duo's attention before continuing, "If I can continue, an interesting fact to know is that time stands still back in the town square but it moves freely once you are here."

Link and Navi both nodded their heads, which made Kae praise the two and, after wishing them luck, flew away.

Looking to see the sun was starting to set, the two decided to try this logic out of time standing still. Once the wolf howled, signaling nighttime, Link and Navi both went into the town square.

* * *

As they entered the town, dogs were wandering all around them and barking very loudly.

"Navi, why in the world are there dogs out here late at night," Link asked, covering his ears to help rid of the noise.

"…What did you say," Navi had her ears covered as well so she couldn't hear Link's question.

Suddenly, a white dog scampered over to Link from behind the market stand. Curious to see what it wanted, Link petted the little guy which made him bark out.

"Navi, I think he's lost," Link stated.

"…Wait, how did you figure that out from doing _**that**_," Navi asked, surprisingly. Link simply shrugged and decided to venture into a few houses in the back alley. Upon entering one house, they found a medium-sized woman with brunette hair looking very frantic.

The lady turned to see who it was that just waltzed right into her home, but all her worries were sent away when she saw her little Richard near the blonde boy.

"Oh Richard, there you are," the woman came up to Richard and started to pet it like crazy, "Oh how I've missed you so much. Were you the one that found my dog?"

Link looked at the woman, "Yes ma'am, it was I who retrieved your dog; I found him wandering in the streets and thought I should find his owner."

"Well here's a little something for you as a thank you," the woman stated as she handed link ten blue rupees, adding up to fifty rupees.

"Thanks," Link stated, but the woman was too busy cooing at Richard, who was now in her arms, to hear Link. Deciding to leave the two alone, Link and Navi left the house.

Making their way out to the main part of town, Navi piped up, "Hey, where did Malon go?"

"I have no idea, Navi…but you want to know something, I think Kae was right about the time stoppage." Link added.

"Oh who cares about that, we need to see the princess now." Navi ordered Link back to where the castle was and to continue on with his quest.

* * *

Walking back into the castle grounds, Link and Navi were surprised to see Malon humming to herself, swaying back and forth near a set of vines.

"Oh hey, fairy boy, are you now heading to the castle?" Malon asked, still using the term 'fairy boy' even when she knew Link's name.

Link nodded his head as Malon continued, "That's great! Can I ask you a favor though…can you please try to find my Dad. He must have dozed off while delivering milk, a silly thing for a man to do huh," Malon giggled at her last comment.

"Sure, I can see where he's at," Link stated.

"Great…and one other thing; I've been incubating this egg for quite a while and it might come in handy for you." Malon stated as she handed Link the weird object.

Link held the egg in both hands, seeing the massive size and wondering how he would be able to carry it with him.

With the help of perfect balancing, Link slowly climbed the vines leading up to the ledge while balancing the egg on his head. Surely he looked strange while doing this but it was the only sure way that it wouldn't drop.

"Navi, go out and see where the guards are located so I don't get caught," Link ordered his fairy. Navi obliged and went out overhead and came back a few seconds later.

"This is what you need to do…drop down straight ahead and head towards the corner with the boulder sitting there. Turn and run straight up a hill and keep on heading straight; if you succeed, you shouldn't be caught. I'll let you know more." Navi went out in search for more guards.

Link obeyed his fairy and dropped down to the ground once he reached the end of the ledge. With the egg in his hands now, Link saw a little alcove with a boulder just sitting out. Listening to Navi's instructions, Link went over to the far corner of the alcove and, after positioning himself in the right direction, bolted up the hill and successfully passed the guards.

"Oh good you did it," Navi came flying back and continued, "There's a climbable rock wall up ahead so you can avoid the gate. Then you need to get into the moat and swim down to the far corner."

After following Navi's stated instructions, Link found himself in front of a large guy snoozing away on the ground. "Well, this must be Malon's father…now how do we wake him up?" Link pondered aloud.

Just then, the sun started to rise. The egg, which was still in Link's arms, started to crack and out came a chicken, which crocked as it was born. This crock was able to wake the sleeping man.

"Hey c'mon now, can't a guy get some peace and shut-eye around here." The guy started to rant before looking down at the lad in front of him. "Oh hi there, my name's Talon, I'm the owner of Lon Lon Ranch."

"Hey, Malon's been looking for you everywhere," Navi shouted out.

"Really, Malon's out of the ranch…oh boy am I in trouble, I'm really going to get it from her," and just like that, Talon stood up and sprinted out to find his daughter.

"Hey Link, look at that tiny crawlspace." Navi pointed out to Link a small hole to crawl through but had no idea how to get there. It was then that he spotted some milk crates and, after pushing one on top of the other one, hopped over to the hole and crawled through it.

* * *

Upon entering the castle, they noticed straight a long hallway. Knowing that it was too good to be true, Link sent Navi out in search of any guards…and sure enough, there were plenty of guards around.

"OK, I see that the guards are rotating to a certain position every time. I'll go out and give you to go to move on." Navi went out to the first post and when the guard wasn't looking, Navi gave a little bit of movement, the signal for Link to make a dash over to the other side.

"Alright, things don't get easier from here but I think you can do this." Navi reassured Link. Sure enough, the guards would get a little harder but with Navi at the helm, Link was able to swoop past the guards and finally enter the main part of the castle, the part that he was at least looking for.

Strolling in, he noticed a lovely flower garden in the middle with water right around the edges of the little island. More importantly, he noticed a small girl all decked out in a white gown with some purple on the top part of the gown while wearing some type of headwear that was covering her elegant blonde hair.

'_Well, here goes nothing…'_ Link thought as he approached the girl.

She turned around in surprise when she heard footsteps coming towards her. Seeing a strange boy in front of her, all she could do was ask him one simple question, "Who…who are you?"

* * *

**Alright so there is Chapter 6...I'm guessing you know what happens next chapter right ;) Again, please leave a simple review of how you like this story so far. Until next time, IrishPanther is gone!**


End file.
